kidsongsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kidsongs Wiki
Kidsongs is an American children's media franchise which includes Kidsongs Music Video Stories on DVD and video, The Kidsongs TV Show, CDs of favorite children’s songs, song books, sheet music, toys and an ecommerce website. Kidsongs was created by producer/writer Carol Rosenstein and director Bruce Gowers of Together Again Video Productions (TAVP), both of whom are music video and television production veterans. The duo had produced and directed over 100 music videos for Warner Brothers Records (WBR) and took their idea of music videos for children to the record label. Warner Brothers funded the first video, “A Day at Old MacDonald’s Farm”. Shortly thereafter, a three way partnership between TAVP, WBR and View-Master Video was formed with TAVP being responsible for production and WBR and View-Master responsible for distribution to video and music stores, and toy stores respectively. is a collaborative website about The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create the site. Check out the to help you get started! http://www.riaa.com/goldandplatinumdata.php?content_selector=gold-platinum-searchable-database The Kidsongs TV Show, WTTW Chicago Carriage Report, February 1998 |} Note: This wiki is meant to be a proper information source for all things not won't be tolerated. History The thats my house home video series was launched with four Kidsongs Music Video Stories episodes at New York's Toy Fair in January 1, 1985. "A Day at Old MacDonald’s Farm” was one of those first four and has sold over 4 million copies and won the Vira Award. Each half-hour Music Video Stories episode features 10 to 15 songs, in a music video style production starring talented kids. They sing and dance their way through well known children's songs, nursery rhymes, and covers of pop hits from the '50s, '60s and '70s—all tied together by a simple story and theme The TAVP/WBR/View-Master Video (Viewmaster was acquired by Tyco partnership produced 16 Kidsongs episodes of the Music Video Stories and two KidVision videos called "Let's Put on a Show" and "Baby Animal Songs", as part of a new venture with another division of Warner Bros.--Warner Vision. In 1997, TAVP acquired all rights from WBR/Warner Vision and became the sole owner of all Kidsongs properties 1996 TAVP entered into a distribution/production agreement "Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday" That agreement ended in 2000 distribution rights were licensed by Image Entertainment who continues to distribute the videos. Members of Kidsongs Kids * Meredith Bishop (1985) * Sung Nam Chang (1985) * Janelle Keith (1985) * Kimberly "Kim" Kuhn (1985) * Edward "Eddie" Ramos (1985) * Ryan Schultz (1985) * David/Jennifer Winchell (1985) * Elissa/Hillary Mather (1985) * April Hong (1985–86) * Amanda "Mandie"/Bradley Dean Fox (1985–87) * Alanna "Alana" Mulhern (1985–86) * Steven Brooks (1985–87) * Paul Smith (1985–86) * Sander Byfuglin (1985–86) * Donetta/H.B. Charles (1985–86) * Rachael Holly (1985–86) * Jeremy Brown (1985) * Gregory Harrison (1985) * Bonnie/Molly Morgan (1985) * David Klingenberger (1985) * Courtney Kettenburg (1985) * Marccus Mendoza (1985) * Adanelly Camacho (1985) * Gabriel Diaz (1985) * Leonard "Leo" Magnus (1985) * Angela Levine (1985) * Dakeisha Payne (1985) * Christopher "Chris" Finch (1986–87) * Amanda Miller (1986) * Elizabeth/Thomas "Tommy" Flaherty (1986) * Erin/Ian Prinn (1986) * Mairi Morrison (1986) * Tameka Claybrook (1986) * Robert "Robby" Rosellen (1986–88) * Shawn Harrison (1986) * Nicole Mandich (1986–88 and 1990) * Shanika Washington (1986) * Carla Martyn (1986) * Karli Supera (1986) * Heather Green (1986–87) * Sh'Vaughn Heath (1986–87 and 1989–90) * Tina Marie Espinoza (1986–88) * Kristy Lynn Espinoza (1986 and 1990) * Ashande Gravenberg (1986) * Devyn "Poochie Puet" Puett (1986–87) * Amaris "Ingrid" Dupree (1986–87 and 1989) * Coleman Saucier (1986) * Ryan Dorin (1986) * Ryan Kirk (1986) * Ryan Bollman (1986) * Fabby Brown (1986) * David Chan (1986–90) * Kristy Chan (1986) * Ann "Annie"/Christina "Christine" Gibbons (1986 and 1990) * Kelly/Kimberly Pinn (1986) * Miriam "Mimi" Gilbert (1986) * Wendy Yumi (1986) * Paul Burrell (1986) * Rebecca Lee Martinez (1986) * Steven Nelson (1986) * Julie Ann Gourson (1986–88) * Kiki Scott (1986) * Jamie Weins (1987) * Scott Trent (1987–88) * Todd Alyn Durboraw (1987–88) * Tiffany Bailey (1987) * Tiffany Johnson (1987–88) * Hillary Hollingsworth (1987–90) * Christopher "Chris" Lytton (1987–89) * Divita Wright (1987) * Brandon Marsh (1987) * Derek Gregory (1987) * Kelly Chan (1987) * Elizabeth "Bettina" Briggs (1987) * Tajh Abdul-Samad (1987) * Tarrish Potter (1987 and 1989–90) * Tucker "Tuhk" Potter (1987 and 1990) * Triskin Potter (1987–88 and 1990) * Katharine "Katie" Polk (1989–90 and 1992–95) * Nicole "Nicki/Niki" Bell (1989–90) * Nicholas Matus (1989–90) * Chloe Matus (1989) * Katinka Chun (1989–90) * Andrea Schuette (1989–90) * Raquel Alessi (1989–90) * Suzanne Aoki (1989–90) * Terrance "T." Williams (1989–90) * Catherine Przybylska (Przybylski) (1989–90) * Ernestina Taylor (1989) * Vladimir Triaca (1989) * Olivier Mercier (1989) * Ryan Olson (Olsen) (1989–90) * Myisha Jackson (1989–90) * Jensen Karp (1989–90) * Travis Briggs (1989) * Joshua "Josh" Weiner (Wiener) (1989–90) * Dannon Bryant (1989–90) * Sean Gowers (1990 and 1992) * Malcolm Loungway (1990) * Jenna Dickman (1990 and 1993) * Ori Blumenfeld (1990) * Daniell Bosette (1990) * Ninette Kohley (1990) * Andres McKenzie (1990) * Miles Young (1990) * Patrick/Timothy Cool (1990) * Rashona/Shalana Miller (1990) * Gordon Mandich (1990) * Trek Potter (1990) * Noah Congelliere (1990) * Brian Rosenstein (1990) * Theodore "Teddy" Lee (1990) * Ariki "Arike" Rice (1990) * MacKenzie "Mac" May (1990 and 1993) * Garrett Quillin (1990) * Thomas W. Mattson (1990) * Veena Goel (1990) * Jason Haskel (1990) * Jamie Mutter (1990) * Kenneth "Kenny" Wesley Ford, Jr. (1990) * Richard Stuart (1990) * Janessa Ray (Beth) (1990 and 1992–94) * Portia Bowman (1990) * Darlene Garcia (1990) * Cara LeJuene (Lejeune) (1990) * Patricia Gonzales (Gonzales) (1990 and 1993) * Shauna Steenhoek (1990) * Miyoko Chilombo (1990 and 1992–93) * Bre Seltzer (1990–93) * Jennifer Kanyer (1990) * Rebecca/Tyler Andreassen (1990 and 1993) * Jahi Chilombo (1992–93) * Ashley Nation (1992) * Neil Nicholson (1992) * Eric Stretch (1992–93) * Shira Roth (1992–95) * Christian Buenaventura (1992–95) * Michelle Montoya (1992–93) * Danielle Wiener (1992–95) * Briahnna Odom (1992–93) * Daniel "Danny" Zavatsky (1992–93) * Stephanie Koyano (1992–95 and 1997) * Lauren Jackson (1992–93) * Bermina Jackson (1993) * Marvin Walker (1993) * Mario "Boo" Bailey (1993) * Yvette Flores (1993) * Tino Michaels (Michael) (1993 and 1995) * Alexandra "Alex" Picatto (Palm) (1993–95) * Sabrina Wiener (1993) * Miyagi Chilombo (1993) * Tiffany Burton (1993 and 1997) * Megan Miyahira (1993–95 and 1997–98) * Matthew Bartilson (1993–94) * Chad Seltzer (1993) * Bianca Hall (1993) * Kyle Stanley (1993–95) * Tyler Harris (1993) * Michael Lubin (1993) * Timothy Alan Barber (1993) * Anabel T. Poblador (1993) * Michael Lloyd, Jr. (1993) * Nycole Koyano (1994) * Gustav "Gus" Carr (1994–95) * Enjoli Flynn (1994–95) * Hassan Nicholas (1994–95) * Casey Rion (1994–95) * Marcus "Mark" Humphrey (1994) * Kevin Williamson, Jr. (1994) * Janet Veyts (1994) * Melanee Ann Shale (1994) * Christopher "Chris" Aguilar (1994–95) * Galen Hooks (1994) * Landon Prairie (1994) * Bettina Reches (1994) * Alexie Agdeppa (1994) * Philip Jacobs (1994) * Michael Minden (1994 and 1997) * Damian Perez (1994) * Kari Floberg (1994–95) * Howard Harris (1995) * Amanda "Mandi" Ruiz (1995) * Maiya Norton (1995) * Aaron Harvey (1995 and 1997) * Brooke Garrett (1995) * Lynsey Bartilson (1995) * Francine Espiritu (1995) * Ryan McCutchan (1995) * Jessica Fried (1995 and 1997) * Dava Schatz (1995 and 1997) * Adam Beech (1995) * Valerie Ick (1995) * Justin Monnig (1995) * Lindsey Newhall (1995) * Brittany Burton (1997) * Kyle Largoza (1997) * Brieann Welch (1997) * Cheri Avalos (1997) * Sara Perks (1997–98) * Asa Karsten Bernstine (1997–98) * Krista Lea Coney (1997) * Brady Kimball (1997–98) * Cory Kotas (1997–98) * Marshea Kidd (1997) * Courtney Lollis (1997–98) * Carly Naples (1997–98) * Joshua Turley (1997) * Troy Mullins (1997) * Sergio Centeno (1997) * Evan "Corny Boul"/Miriam "Mimi/Juggles" Paley(1997) * Lana Richards (1997) * Kamran Kamjou (1997) * Angelica Ginn (1998) Home videos From 2000, 25 Kidsongs home video episodes encompassing 300 children's songs, nursery rhymes, and cover versions of pop hits from the '50s were produced featuring a variety of subjects that are of interest to kids: animals, birthdays, the zoo, the amusement park, camp adventure, fantasy, vehicles and general silliness. 14 have been certified platinum by the RIAA, with 5 of them having sold more than 2 million copies. As of now, the videos have sold over 19.5 million copies. The following is a complete list of Kidsongs music video titles available on VHS: Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday (1998) Featuring these music videos: * 1. Adventures in Biggleland * 2. I'm a Big Boy Now * 3. Playmate * 4. Pat-A-Cake * 5. Go In and Out the Window * 6. Jump-Jump, Turn Around, Start Again * 7. Simon Says * 8. Limbo Rock * 9. Happy Birthday to You * 10. You Can't Sit Down Television series The Kidsongs Television Show debuted in September 19, 1987 with 26 half-hour episodes distributed by Orbis Entertainment. The half-hour, live action episodes featured the Kidsongs Kids running their own TV show in a top 8 countdown style show featuring music videos from the Kidsongs home video series. The syndicated show ran on network affiliates primarily on Saturday mornings."The Kidsongs Television Show Launched", TV Facts Figures & Film, September 1987 It garnered excellent ratings and ran for 2 years before moving to the Disney Channel for another four years. The show won the prestigious Excellence in Children's Programming Award from ACT. In 1987-1988, in season 1, this show was called The Kidsongs TV Show In 1994, a new version of the television series was developed by Rosenstein and produced in conjunction with Chicago public television station WTTW and distributed by American Public Television to PBS stations nationally. Airing as part of the PBS Kids Sprout "The Kidsongs Television Show" aired throughout the country and by 2000 reached 89 percent of households. Many of the original Kidsongs videos were used in the public television series along with new educational content and in-studio guests. The kids are joined by the adorable fantasy characters Billy and Ruby Biggle and their magical friends from Biggleland. The Biggles help the children resolve their problems and concerns in a comforting, kind way. They address age-appropriate issues, such as not wanting to share, jealousy, friendship, telling the truth and patience Seasons two through five of The Kidsongs Television Show totalled 80 episodes. The series ran on Public Television for six years winning critical acclaim. Currently, fifteen episodes of The Kidsongs Television Show are available on DVD, and the series is also available in its entirety on digital download through iTunes and Amazon Instant Video. References * Official website * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0138973/ Kidsongs] on Internet Movie Database Category:American children's television series Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:People's Television Network Category:GMA Network Category:TV5 Network, Inc. Category:PBS network shows Category:American music television series Category:Television series about television Category:Preschool education television series Category:Early childhood education Category:BBC children's television programmes The Best of 1998 Stephen White and Martha Be My Valetene Love Badney Category:Orbis Communications Category:Television programs featuring puppetry Category:Template documentation Category:PBS Kids Sprout Category:Characters Category:Kidsongs Character Category:Kidsongs Kids Category:DVDs Category:Females Category:Males Category:Biggle